


Everybody gets One

by Batfink



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky is out of his depth, Clint has hidden Talents, Hand Jobs, Innuendo, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Some Humor, Swearing, Tony Is a Good Bro, ice lollies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint had placed one knee on the bed between Bucky's thighs and was now leaning down over Bucky with a hand either side of his shoulders.  “Everybody gets one.”</p><p>“What?  What does that even mean?”  Bucky asked his breath catching as he felt one of Clint's hands come to rest on his belt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody gets One

**Author's Note:**

> Every now and then I write something that is so fluffy and sappy it makes me want to rebel against it. This is not that, I already posted that. This is the antidote to that. This is the shameless and improper use of Clint Barton's mouth instead.

Bucky was sitting at the counter in the communal kitchen when Tony wandered in searching for coffee. His eyes glued to something in the living room. Tony followed his line of sight to find he was watching Clint with an ice lolly.

“Magnificent isn't it?” Tony chuckled and Bucky jerked in surprise, having not realised Tony had joined him. He tried to take his eyes off Clint to look at Tony, but they refused to co-operate.

“Why is he eating it like that?” Bucky asked in a slightly breathless tone as Clint swirled his tongue around the top of the frozen ice.

“Because even the best cock-suckers need to practice.” Tony laughed and Bucky almost choked. On air no less. “Are you okay?” Tony enquired, rubbing circles between Bucky's shoulder blades as he struggled for air.

Just as Bucky thought he had composed himself, Clint tilted back his head and slid the ice lolly down the length of his tongue until the whole thing was in his mouth, lips closing around the stick. Bucky felt heat burst onto his cheeks and cringed in embarrassment as a strangled squeak escaped his lips.

Tony glanced at him in concern and Bucky shifted uncomfortably. Before he could manage to say anything to redeem himself, Tony turned and yelled across to Clint. “Hey Barton, how about you come put that mouth of yours to better use.”

Clint didn't look their way, just pulled the ice lolly out of his mouth with an exaggerated pop and yelled back. “You've had Stark.”

Bucky's eyes widened comically in response but Tony wasn't done yet. “I'm not asking for me.” He called back.

Slowly, Clint turned his head and his eyes locked onto Bucky's. “Oh.” He grinned. “Didn't see you there.” He stood and sauntered towards the two in the kitchen, twirling the lolly stick between his fingers as he approached.

Bucky was frozen in place on the stool, like a deer caught in the headlights. Clint stopped when he was in front of Bucky and raised the ice lolly back in front of his face. Holding it sideways, he licked it from one end to the other. Curling his tongue underneath to make sure he caught all the melted liquid. Bucky's eyes, the only part of him that seemed to still be capable of movement, tracked the path of his tongue.

Clint laughed and tossed the ice lolly over his shoulder where it landed in the sink. With a wink to Tony, he grabbed Bucky's hand and pulled him off the stool. “Come on, Barnes.” He chuckled. “Everybody gets one.”

Bucky slid from the stool and allowed himself to be led from the room, desperately trying to get his brain back online and slow his racing heart.

When the lift doors closed in front of him, he stood there until he saw Clint shift into his line of sight. Clint stepped close, placing a hand on Bucky's metal arm so that he could lean in even closer and whisper in his ear. “I apprenticed to the sword swallower when I was in the circus.” He leaned back, a smug grin on his face and Bucky was choking on air again.

The lift doors opened on Clint's floor and he grabbed Bucky's hand again, pulling him into his apartment and towards the bedroom.

Clint pushed Bucky down on his bed and looked down at him. “You okay, Barnes?” He asked.

“I...” Bucky stopped, ran his hand over his face and then raised his head up to look at Clint. “Why are you doing this?”

Clint had placed one knee on the bed between Bucky's thighs and was now leaning down over Bucky with a hand either side of his shoulders. “Everybody gets one.”

“What? What does that even mean?” Bucky asked his breath catching as he felt one of Clint's hands come to rest on his belt.

“It means, our lives are complicated enough. How about you just let me do this and we don't ever need to speak of it again. Okay?” Clint met Bucky's eyes and waited for a response. Bucky couldn't think of a damn thing to say, so he just nodded.

Bucky's belt was of the seatbelt variety, so it released with a simple click when Clint pressed down on it. “Easy access.” Clint chuckled. “I like it.”

Bucky groaned and threw his right arm over his eyes as Clint shifted pulling at Bucky's jeans. He stopped, briefly and instead pulled off Bucky's running shoes, then he was back pulling at his jeans and boxers. “Come on, Barnes. Up.” Bucky lifted his hips and Clint quickly got rid of his clothes.

Bucky heard his clothes hit the floor and then there was silence. Clint had stopped moving. Bucky raised his arm from his eyes and lifted his head to look at Clint, who was standing staring directly at Bucky's groin. “Something wrong?” Bucky muttered and slowly Clint dragged his eyes up to meet Bucky's, his tongue peeking out to swipe along his bottom lip.

“It's bigger than Steve's.” Clint replied in a breathless whisper.

“I know that.” Bucky grinned. “Wait, how do you know that?”

Clint shrugged. “Everybody gets one.”

Bucky dropped his head back onto the mattress and groaned. He did not need that information.

Clint tapped Bucky's thigh. “That makes you the biggest out of the Avengers.”

Bucky was choking on air again. This really needed to stop. “You're killing me, Barton.” He groaned.

“I haven't even started.” Clint grinned, pushing Bucky's legs apart and settling himself between them. He was kneeling on the floor, upper body resting on the mattress between Bucky's thighs with his elbows clamping Bucky's hips in place. He folded up the bottom of Bucky's t-shirt out of the way and then trailed his fingers lightly down from Bucky's belly button, through the fine hairs sprinkled there and down to trail around the base of Bucky's cock.

Bucky hissed in a breath as Clint's fingers dragged up his length, short nails scratching lightly over the sensitive skin as they went. Before Bucky had time to wonder what came next, he felt Clint's tongue press gently to the underside of his cock and follow the trail his fingers had just taken. When it got to the top, it pressed flat against the head and Bucky felt Clint's lips close around him and then his tongue slipped down to flatten against the underside before his lips began sliding down his shaft.

Clint obviously hadn't been kidding about the sword swallowing thing because he kept his lips sliding downwards. Bucky lifted his arm and raised his head, just in time to see the moment when Clint's nose buried in his groin.

Bucky gasped in surprise and Clint flicked his eyes up to meet Bucky's as he began to suck. “Ahhh!” Bucky exclaimed and then descended into incoherent rambling as Clint got to work.

Clint nibbled and sucked and twisted, grazing his teeth across Bucky's sensitive skin and Bucky groaned and panted and tried not to blow his load in the first ten seconds. His right hand came up to grab onto Clint's shoulder, the left curled into a fist at his side.

Clint tongued at the slit and Bucky's hips arched off the bed. “Shit, fuck, ahhhh!” Bucky panted and Clint chuckled. The position of Bucky's cock so deep in his throat meant that Bucky felt the vibrations roll through it and his toes curled as his body tensed. “Hrk!” He gasped as Clint bobbed his head and then moved his hand until he was holding Bucky's balls. Bucky jerked upwards and Clint chuckled again and started to squeeze at them gently, rolling them between his fingers.

Bucky felt the approach of his orgasm and he was pretty sure by the way Clint was playing with his balls that he must be aware of it too, but he still had to find the words to tell him. It was only polite after all. “Shit, shit, fuck, I'm gonna.... Oh, do that again... no wait, stop, I'm gonna...”

Instead of pulling away, Clint sealed his lips around the middle of Bucky's cock and sucked hard. Bucky gasped in surprise and met Clint's eyes briefly before his orgasm shot forth. “Clint!” He groaned as Clint gave him a wink and swallowed it down, sucking gently to make sure he got all of it before slowly pulling his mouth off of Bucky.

Bucky lay on the bed, panting desperately and after a few seconds he managed to lift his head to see Clint sitting back on his heels, arms draped over Bucky's thighs grinning at him. His lips were slick and plump and his cheeks were flushed.

Bucky reached out with his left hand and curled metal fingers into Clint's shirt. He pulled him forwards and onto the bed. Pulling him over so that he was on his back, Bucky quickly went for his belt and got his right hand inside Clint's clothes to wrap around his dick. Quickly, he started jacking him off. It was no blowjob, but Bucky knew a few tricks of his own and soon Clint was digging his fingers into Bucky's metal arm and panting. “Bucky, Buck, I gonna...” Bucky leant forwards and took the head of Clint's cock into his mouth right as he came, catching it all and swallowing it down. Clint groaned and went boneless on the bed, eyes flicking up to Bucky's face as he sat back, licking his lips.

When they had both managed to get their breathing and heart rates back to normal, Bucky glanced over at Clint. “What's a fella got to do to get two then?”

Clint smirked at him. “Tony bought me a sports car.”

Bucky barked a laugh and sat up reaching for his clothes that were balled up on the floor. “I'll keep that in mind.”

Clint chuckled and patted him on the back. “I'm sure we could come up with something else.”

Bucky stood to pull up his jeans and glanced back at him, a wicked grin on his face. “Is this because I'm the biggest?”

“Maybe.” Clint waggled his eyebrows at him and they both burst out laughing.


End file.
